


Cause I Got What You Need

by GuiltyFan21



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: BDSM, I take suggestions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Some Fluff and Angst, Sub!Phin, dom!Phil, dub-con, lots of kinks, possible role switch, some plot lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFan21/pseuds/GuiltyFan21
Summary: But something about Barnum's eyes, his demeanor, made something shift in Philip's mind. This man needed him. There was such a slight desperation to his offer that only a trained eye for emotion could pick it up. Well, if Barnum needed him so badly, then he would just have to alter the deal to his benefit.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Greatest Showman fic and I think this ship has ruined my life, but in a good way. This is a really kinky fic so if your not into that kinda thing, you've been warned. And if you are, then you are like me and should enjoy this! Now enough of me talking, enjoy the show!!

Chapter 1: The Deal

If Philip was being honest, he'd known exactly who the man approaching him was. In fact, he'd had his eyes glued to him since he saw him at that ballet recital. Few men caught his attention like that, but when they did, he didn't let go so easy. Feigning ignorance of his identity was purely due to their location at his play. And maybe just to maintain a sense of mystery he found people enjoyed.

But now, as said man was slightly tipsy, tugging on his bow tie and dancing on the table in front of him, Philip felt a whole new attraction to him. He was a beautiful man sure enough, much more handsome than the snobs he put up with daily. But he had this sort of aura to him that just radiated confidence and optimism. That made Philip ache for him, ache to be in control of that powerful spirit. 

On the other hand, he was also listening to his proposal. A chance to break away from the stifling atmosphere of the elites to join a man with such reckless abandon? Well it was a definite "no" to any elitist with half a mind. 

But P.T. Barnum made a strong case. Philip wasn't like the others. He was a playwright whose own plays were trying to break the norm but couldn't manage it in their formal style. This was a real opportunity to break the walls and be free. Now all that was left was to make the deal. 

But something about Barnum's eyes, his demeanor, made something shift in Philip's mind. This man needed him. There was such a slight desperation to his offer that only a trained eye for emotion could pick it up. Well, if Barnum needed him so badly, then he would just have to alter the deal to his benefit.

'But I guess I'll leave that up to you..'

Barnum had finished his song and dance routine, aimed to persuade Philip into joining the circus. Philip scanned the man up and down, noting all that he liked. He was very tall, all lean muscle from apparent hard labor. He had gorgeous features and an absolutely dazzling smile. His legs were long and slender, perfect for dancing and other things that trickled into Philip's mind. And those deep, hazel eyes. So full of confidence, showing the slightest bit of hope as their only vulnerability. Vulnerability he longed to see more of.

Barnum was seated beside him again, two shot glasses in hand while offering one to him. Philip took the glass with a smirk, but much to Barnum's surprise, snatched the other before he could close the deal.

"Well Mr. Barnum, you do make quite the compelling offer. But don't take me as someone you can hoodwink like your massive audiences. I can see that you need me badly, probably more so than I need you. So what are you willing to give me, other than this supposed freedom, should I choose to sacrifice everything and come with you?"

Barnum was baffled. It wasn't every day that someone could surprise the master of the con, but Philip Carlyle was managing amazingly well. He couldn't help but wrack his brain, trying to figure out what Philip wanted. But there was something unsettling about the look Philip had in his eyes, something capable of making even Barnum nervous.

"Mr. Carlyle, that would depend on what you wish for," Phineas decided was the best response at a time of uncertainty. Philip's smirk widened and he leaned in closer to his company. Barnum could feel his hot breath against his ear, sending an almost indiscernible shiver down his spine. 

"I want you to indulge me, Mr. Barnum. See everything 'you' have to offer me," Philip whispered, daring to sweep his tongue lightly over the shell of the other man's ear. Barnum's eyes widened slightly. His stomach twisted and pulled in fear or disgust or...excitement?

He became acutely aware of the bartender's presence all of a sudden. Philip had retreated back to his own space, patiently waiting for Phineas's reply. The ringmaster swallowed and weighed his options. On one hand, this was a huge opportunity, a one way ticket to finally get to the snobs who'd tormented him his whole life. But on the other, he would be cheating on his wife in some twisted, secret affair with his, albeit attractive, business partner. 

If morality were the main concern, the choice would be simple. But Barnum had his circus and his family to think about. He couldn't keep relying on the lower class to fund his life. He needed to pry the pockets of those with the real cash, expand and build. Besides, he was never a man for morale before, so why start now. Only the thought of being unfaithful to Charity was really gnawing at him. But if there was no motive other than business, would that even count as infidelity?He knew he was on thin ice, but he decided to walk on it regardless.

"Mr. Carlyle, you have yourself a deal," he declared, taking the shot glass that Philip extended to him. They both simultaneously downed their respective drinks and set them down with a thud. Philip cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him, seeming to admire his new prize.

"What say you and I go and 'discuss' our new partnership," Philip suggested, and Barnum swallowed harder.  
~•~


	2. How It's Gonna Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Phineas take the first step of their new partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is where the sexy comes in. Again, read only if you're comfortable with this stuff. Basically this is going to be pretty mellow, just a way to introduce the nature of their relationship. Still, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: How It's Gonna Be

The hotel room that Philip escorted him to, despite not being the grandest, was still very well cared for. There was a bed in the center with a night stand and a table and armchair resting a few feet in front. A balcony was on the far wall and on the other side was an attached bathroom with decent amenities. Judging from the random belongings littered on the stand and books piled messily on the table, Philip had already stayed in this place for at least a night. Probably to be closer to the theatre showing his play.

Philip shut the door with a click, and Barnum felt as if his fate had been sealed. He'd already told Charity that he might not be home that night, keeping in mind that business deals could last a long time and usually end in someone else's house. But he'd normally wake up hunched over a desk or in an armchair surrounded by papers. But tomorrow, he was going to wake up in a bed, probably naked, with another man.

Even as his mind began to consider the possibility of dropping the deal and preserving whatever honor and pride he had left, Philip was in front of him. He snaked a hand into Barnum's hair and circled his waist with the other. He nuzzled his face into the crevice between his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply as if scenting him. Simultaneously, he led the man to an armchair and sat him down.

He pulled away and observed his new partner. Barnum's eyes were down cast, thinking about something else. Being ignored seemed to pull at something in Philip, and it was pulling taught. If the man didn't take an interest in the events soon, that string was going to snap.

Philip shot a hand forward and firmly gripped Barnum's jaw, squeezing hard enough to make him gasp. He tilted his head up and placed a warm kiss on his mouth. Philip's tongue teased at the slightly parted lips, making Barnum shiver at the sensation. The tongue delved deeper, keen on exploring every crevice of his mouth. 

Barnum moaned ever so softly when Philip's tongue coiled with his own. When Philip pulled away however, other than a few pants from the deep lip lock, P.T. seemed to be avoiding his gaze again.

"Stand up," Philip said calmly, but the command in his voice did not go unnoticed. Phineas did as he was told and stood where Philip was, and the latter took the former's spot in the chair. Crossing his legs and asserting dominance, Philip prepared his next order.

"Strip for me," he directed, gesturing with his hand to the entirety of P.T.'s body. Barnum could feel a flush creep up his neck as he began to follow his directions. He removed his waist coat and set it down on the table beside him. The tie came next, followed by his shoes and socks. He focused on keeping his eyes trained on the walls of the room, anything but the man in front of him.

Little did he know what aggravation he was causing his partner. Philip was growing antsy. He'd tried so many methods to get the man's attention already. He wanted to toy with him, have some fun before showing who was in charge. But Barnum's insolent behavior was starting to grate at his nerves. 

When Phineas was in nothing but his shirt and trousers, Philip raised a hand to halt him. He stood and made his way to the vaguely confused man. His smile was soft and he felt gentle when he approached.

That would explain Barnum's shock and the sharp contrast of a hand tugging painfully on his hair, craning his neck to the side. He hissed and moved a hand to soothe his scalp, only to have it swatted away. 

"Answer me this Barnum. Why are you so proud that you refuse to look at me? Why won't you acknowledge the events happening around you? Answer!" Philip punctuated the last word with a strong pull, forcing a sharp intake of air from Barnum. 

"I'm...sorry. I..I didn't know. I'll look at you, I...swear!" Barnum promised, teeth gritting at the pain resonating in his head. Philip released him, lightly massaging the abused scalp while caressing P.T.'s face with his thumb. 

"That's good. Glad to see you're understanding how this is going to work," Philip commended, moving his hand down to the collar of Barnum's shirt. He popped the buttons slowly and meticulously, savoring each new inch of revealed skin. Philip pulled the shirt off, hands roaming the man's torso.

His fingers trailed lightly up Phineas's sides, goose flesh rising in their wake. He slid his hands from his waistband up to his shoulders. He fastened a hand on the man's nape and licked a long stripe from his collarbone to his Adam's apple. Barnum groaned at the new feeling, slowly melting into Philip's ministrations. 

Philip continued to roam his neck, stopping to nip teasingly at his pulse point, drawing a louder groan from his partner. 

The next nip was accompanied by a brand new sensation that pulled a gasp followed by a subtle whimper from Barnum, his knees buckling faintly. Nimble fingers pinched and squeezed his right nipple, rolling the sensitive bud around. Philip took the opportunity to guide him to the bed and push him onto his back. 

Before P.T. could react, he was on him once more, holding his face tightly and kissing the living daylights out of him. When he could breathe again, Phineas saw that Philip had pulled his own shirt off and was working restlessly at his pants. Truth be told, Barnum's own pants were getting a little too tight for his liking. 

Philip hastily pushed down his trousers, allowing his erection to spring free. P.T.'s eyes widened slightly at the size of it, though it wasn't abnormally large, it was still formidable. Easily reaching eight inches. Philip stroked the length a few times, before his hands lowered to Barnum's slacks. He undid them quickly, pulling the offensive cloth off his legs with an urgency. Phineas's semi-hard member stared back at him. He then swung his legs over the side and leaned over to the nightstand.

Rummaging through the drawer, Philip procured a bottle of oil. Phineas watched curiously as the man sat at the foot of the bed. He gently caressed Barnum's feet, before holding his ankles firmly. 

"Spread your legs for me," Philip commanded, gently shifting the ankles from each other. P.T. slowly complied, uneasily moving his exposed legs away from one another to the point right before discomfort. Philip settled between his spread legs, lightly lifting his hips. 

The bottle of oil made a reappearance when Philip dipped a finger into the jar, coating it liberally. Said finger then unexpectedly ventured under him. Phineas hissed and writhed as the digit circled his hole, slowly working its way inside. 

Just as he was adjusting to the invasive intrusion, a second finger joined. The two began moving in a scissoring motion, spreading him much quicker than he'd been prepared for. A loud groan escaped him as the burn of being breeched spread through his loins.

Soon, Philip was pumping three fingers in and out of him at a fairly quick pace. Barnum panted and grunted for the entirety of the build up. Just when he thought the feeling of Philip Carlyle's fingers penetrating him couldn't get any better, the hand dove deeper.

Phineas moaned unabashedly when the prodding feelers hit the bundle of nerves inside him that sent a shockwave of pure pleasure coursing through his veins. Philip smirked at the reaction, and decided to explore it.

He found the spot again and pressed hard enough for P.T. to feel it but not enough to give him pleasure. Phineas twisted and whimpered in frustration. His eyes were tearing from being so close to the edge and not being able to go over it. His hands clawed at the sheets as he bucked his hips trying to get enough friction to go over, but Philip pulled away.

Barnum whined at the loss. "Phil..Philip please. Please..do that again..I.I need it Philip..I'm begging you...I need you so badly!" Phineas begged, jerking his hips desperately. Philip's smile grew. This was just what he wanted to hear. Without another moment to waste, Philip shoved his fingers in deeply, curving them against P.T.'s inner bundle of nerves, maximizing the pleasure.

Phineas threw his head back and cried out as his vision went white and his world shook from his orgasm. His whole being thrummed with pleasure and he could vaguely feel Philip stroking his shooting erection through it all. 

As he came back down to reality from his high, he saw Philip stroking his own member with increasing vigor. The other man shot his seed all over Barnum's chest, thick white ropes painting his skin.

Both of them equally exhausted and panting, Philip lied down on top of Phineas and planted a lazy kiss to his lips. Phineas responded with ease, almost craving the other man's taste. The sweat and cum covering them and the sheets made for a less than ideal setting for sleeping, but they couldn't bother to care.

Philip gingerly pulled the covers over the both of them and blew the lamp on the nightstand out, leaving the room lit only by the blue moonlight seeping in through the curtains. 

Barnum curled up beside him, wrapping his legs around one of his and pulling himself closer. Philip wrapped an arm around the man's waist, rubbing the small of his back. Phineas rested his head in the nook between Philip's neck and shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly in the other man's embrace. Philip smirked at the display and placed a small, loving kiss on P.T.'s forehead.

"Goodnight Mr. Bar..." he stopped and looked at the man's blissful face again. He felt a pull, drawing him to his partner in a new way. He gave a genuine smile before snuggling even closer to the ringmaster. His partner. His very own Phineas Taylor Barnum.

"Goodnight Phin," he whispered softly, before surrendering to slumber himself.  
~•~

 

~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Let's see where these two go from here, and what sexy adventures they might have. I don't think it was the best, but I hope it was good enough to read. Comment any thoughts below, always more than welcome! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!


	3. The Ringmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is new to the circus, and he's very much fascinated by how the ringmaster behaves here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who commented, it really means a lot. Okay, this is a build up chapter for more kinkyness to follow. That's probably how the format of this story is going to be so that I can work some plot in. So I give you the build up chapter for the first real kink. Enjoy the show!

Chapter 3: The Ringmaster

It had been about two weeks since Philip had first set foot into the circus. It had also been that long since he'd had any intimate time with his business partner. Since he was still new, he spent quite a bit of time observing and learning how the circus worked. 

He had to, quite literally, learn the ropes. As in which rope pulled which acrobat into the air and how one mishap could send the whole show into a chaotic frenzy. He also needed to memorize all the names of the circus acts. This proved to be incredibly simple given that each of them was an incredibly unique person you would not soon forget.

His personal favorite was one Anne Wheeler. He'd never been one for stereotypes so her color was not an issue for him. She was a remarkable young woman, wise beyond her years and as tough as nails. She had become Philip's confidant and one of his best friends very quickly.

Another name that stuck to him was Lettie Lutz. She was just the sweetest angel. But that's not to say she was completely innocent. She was probably the most sarcastic, straightforward, and cheeky woman Philip had met to date. But he found he could trust her and soon developed a good friendship with her.

Others like W.D., Tom, Chang and Eng, Pup, and O'Clancy were also growing on him, mostly through the nightly games of poker though. And another nightly task he had was to watch the show from backstage and understand the trick of the trade, because apparently it could not be explained, only experienced.

But every time he watched the extravaganza, his eyes were glued to the ringmaster. He could command a whole audience's attention with a simple toss of his cane and a wave of his bright red coat. It made Philip's skin tingle to think that such an enthralling man could be made to succumb to his will so easily. 

As he watched his partner stride powerfully around the ring, he was deeply enchanted by the blinding swish of the ringmaster's scarlet coat. The golden buttons of his uniform shined brightly in the dazzling light of the fire surrounding him. As he flipped his hat and twirled his cane, the whole world seemed to be in his control.

Philip's stomach jumped and an idea sprang into his head. That outfit gave this man a unique sense of power. It struck him that he'd wanted to see this man's vulnerability, it was what he'd wanted all along. But this coat, this costume, concealed it. He had to break that, he had to get through the ringmaster facade and bring out the man beneath, weaknesses and all.

As the show wrapped up and the performers took their final bows, Philip made up his mind. P.T. caught him staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Philip gave him a small smile, which was returned by a dazzling grin. Two weeks of chastity was more than enough for him. He was going to have some fun tonight. And it required a certain man in a specific costume.  
~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was pretty self exclamatory. The next chapter should be coming out really soon. Sorry to leave you in suspense(not really, you probably know what's going to happen). Until next time!


	4. Master of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip has a plan on what to do with Barnum's confidence in his ringmaster garb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! New chapter is in. Just a forewarning, this is much kinkier than previous chapters and it was done with only a little research so it's probably not too realistic, but it's whatever my twisted mind came up with. Still, I wrote it down so here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Master of You

"P.T.!" Philip called out to the man sending off the last of the audience. After bidding goodnight to the last lingering guest, Barnum turned toward his business partner and strode towards him. He still had the optimistic spring in his step he acquired post every show. 

"Ah, Philip! It's nice to see that your taking such an interest in learning how things work here," P.T. complimented. 

"Well when your behind the scenes of the Greatest Show on Earth, what else is there to see? Besides if I'm getting ten percent of the profits, I may as well see what people are paying for." Barnum nodded and sighed happily, feeling the ambience of the building. Philip looked cautiously around the ring and was pleased to see that they were the only two remaining, even the cleaners had left. 

Philip suddenly grabbed Barnum by the collar and shoved him back against the bleachers. Phineas let out a surprised gasp which was swallowed by his partner's lips melding with his. Philip pulled away just a little, still brushing his lips against the other man's. 

"Do you want to know the real reason I stayed for the whole show tonight?" He ran his tongue along Barnum's teeth, pulling a quiet moan from him.

"When I watched you tonight, in all your ringmaster glory, all I could think about was fucking you. Watching you do what I tell you to do," Philip almost snarled, punctuating his point with a sharp nip to Phineas's lower lip. Barnum groaned as he felt blood rush from his head to his groin, feeling a tad lightheaded from Philip's voice and words.

Philip curled his hand in P.T.'s hair and gave it a little tug while biting his exposed neck, soothing each bite with his tongue.

"Meet me in Room 18," Philip whispered, licking a stripe down the shell of Barnum's ear. He pulled away and was heading up, before he turned on his heel.

"Oh and one last thing...don't bother changing," he hinted, clicking his tongue and giving the dazed man a wink. Once Philip disappeared from view, Phineas ran a hand through his hair and regulated his breathing. He had a feeling tonight was going to be quite a ride for him and he was definitely not making home for dinner.

Straightening his head, Barnum followed Philip's path up to Room 18.  
~•~

Only the ground floor, though it was large, was meant for the show. The rest of the building housed the acts, the supplies and whatever other strange thing the circus needed. Since new acts could come at any time, an entire hallway was filled with empty quarters for prospective performers.

Barnum stood in front of the room with the number 18 engraved on it with shiny lettering. He'd not known precisely how much of his outfit Philip wanted, so he'd brought all of it, from the hat to the cane and everything in between. He hesitantly brought his knuckles up and gently rapped on the door.

"Philip?" He called quietly, just in case anyone was within earshot. But this was the farthest room down this hallway, and the nearest person would be nowhere near here. It was probably why Philip had chosen this place. The door opened and his partner emerged.

"Get inside," he directed softly, cocking his head toward the interior. Phineas cautiously followed him in, instinctively taking note of everything around them. The room was basic, with a bed, a chair and a bathroom. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized how eerily similar this was to there last time together. 

"On your knees," Philip growled in his ear, his hands on his shoulders, already pushing him down. But Barnum jerked away from his grasp. He panted slightly, averting his eyes to the floor. No, this was wrong. Being with another man itself was strange, but to be controlled like this, bending to this man's will? He shouldn't be doing this. Then why did his skin feel so hot, his head swimming when he heard the commands? Was he enjoying this? No, he couldn't be. This was just a deal he shouldn't have made, that's all.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Philip's hand squeezed his jaw painfully, forcing his mouth open with a small sound of protest. But he silenced himself when he saw the demeanor of the man before him. His face was growing red and his narrowed gaze felt like brands burning his skin.

"If I'm not mistaken, you seem to have forgotten our deal already Mr. Barnum," Philip seethed, pressing his fingers harder against his partner's skin, making him slightly whimper. His free hand went down to P.T.'s belt and deftly undid it, pulling it out of the loops. 

Before he had time to react, Phineas's arms were being pulled roughly behind his back. He felt the unmistakable texture of his leather belt wrapping around his wrists and Philip's fingers tying it unbelievably tight, effectively binding them together. He tested the strength of the knot by flexing his wrists, but only succeeded in getting some uncomfortable friction burn.

Philip's expression had morphed from rage to smugness, though the previous anger was still evident in his eyes. He pompously removed the signature top hat from Barnum's head and placed it atop his own, grabbing the ringmaster cane that had fallen on the floor some time before.

"I think it's been too long since I exercised my authority. Or perhaps your memory just isn't the best. Shame, that might make this a lot harder for you." Philip's tone was casual, as if they were having a chat over drinks at the local bar. But his circling around P.T., his predatory movements and words, all of it combined caused an uneasy feeling to coil in the pit of the showman's stomach.

Without warning, the cane Philip was wielding struck the back of Barnum's knees, immediately downing him. Philip quickly made his way in front of the kneeling man, using the same cane to wrench his knees apart, leaving him in a rather vulnerable position. 

His head was tilted up by a hand gripping his nape, and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was face level with Philip's crotch. He licked his lips nervously and shifted his eyes away, but locked them back on Philip's face when the hand pulled at his neck.

"Listen to me. You are going to take me in that filthy mouth of yours and you are going to do everything in your ability to make me feel amazing," Philip instructed, free hand working his belt off and pulling his member out. The appendage stood tauntingly before Phineas, the tip teasing his lips. The owner's hand was soon gripping the cock and forcing it past the barrier of his mouth.

"Don't even consider doing anything untoward down there, or you can be certain your life will be miserable by the time we leave this room," Philip threatened, when he felt Barnum's teeth graze his length. P.T. was genuinely a tad scared by how well Philip knew his intentions, that he was actually planning on biting him and running away. A feeling of hopelessness settled over him as he realized he wouldn't be able to escape from this man. 

Not much of the length was in his mouth, but Barnum could sense that the owner expected him to pleasure it regardless. He reluctantly wrapped his tongue around the tip and lapped at it. A bit more of the cock was pushed past his lips, almost half of it now inside. His mouth expanded father to accommodate the girth and he began to bob his head slightly, hollowing his cheeks in a faint sucking motion. 

This earned him a hand weaved through his wavy locks along with the one placed firmly on his nape. Phineas had quickly learned from there few encounters together that this was one of Philip's favorite places to hold him, and that he'd have to get used to the sharp feeling on his scalp.

"Oh yes, just like that Phin, keep using that dirty tongue of yours. Oh you're so good at this. Are you sure this is your first time sucking another man's cock?" Philip mocked between groans. Barnum's cheeks flushed bright red, the humiliation of Philip's sinful taunts twisting his insides. Lost in his own shame of being aroused by these words, P.T. wasn't prepared for Philip slamming his hips against his face, send his long member all the way down his throat. 

Eyes widened, he gagged and coughed around the invasive appendage, wanting to pull away, but the hands on his head held him in place. He could barely breathe and his nails clawed against the leather belt binding him, hoping to release it somehow. Tears filled his eyes at how used he was feeling but he blinked them away, not wanting Philip to take any satisfaction in what he was doing to him.

Philip eyed his partner with amusement. He could tell Phineas had caught onto his game, and that he was trying his damnedest to resist giving in to his tormentor's will. He knew this outfit gave the man below him more confidence than normal. He'd given into him so easily last time they were together, whining like a dog in the heat. This newfound resistance was only going to make breaking him more fun. 

"Keep your eyes on me Phin," Philip said, tugging lightly on the man's head till somewhat angry and humiliated eyes met his. He smirked, a plan forming in his head to make the ringmaster transform into the same undone mess he'd become last time Philip had played with him.

He began rocking his hips, forcing Barnum to take him all the way again and again. His eyes had lost the anger they held prior, favoring concentration on not gagging on the cock filling his mouth. Philip bent down and placed a strangely gentle kiss on his temple. P.T. angled his head away from the infuriating man, but a sharp warning nip to his earlobe stilled him. 

"It would be in your best interest to participate Phin, like you were doing before," Philip hinted, nuzzling his nose in Barnum's hair. He groaned when the talented tongue resumed its previous ministrations, circling the head of his member and provided luxurious suction.

Pleased with the new participation, Philip decided to move forward. He lifted a foot and placed it directly upon Phineas's clearly hard erection, massaging it through his pants. Barnum couldn't help a moan reverberating around Philip's own erection when he felt the pleasure of the foot against his painfully hard groin. 

His foot continued rubbing him in circular motions while Philip took pleasure in the warmth of Barnum's mouth. His eyes were still trained on Philip, the anger and focus gone, replaced with a relaxed, almost tired look. It was time for the next step.

Philip removed his foot from Barnum's groin and swung it squarely back into the bulge, nailing him right between the base of his cock and his balls. Phineas cried out, pulling away from Philip all together, coughing and sputtering. The tears that were in his eyes fell has hot droplets onto the floor as he wished he could free his hands and protect his throbbing parts. 

His head was suddenly pulled up and a stinging slap sent it right back. A few more slaps alternated abusing the different sides of his face until his cheeks burned red. Philip yanked his hair, tilting his head back painfully.

"Did I say you could stop?! You are going to take whatever I give to you, whether you want to or not. Is that understood?" Philip hissed. Barnum's breathing was labored and his face was covered in sweat and now tears. But he weakly nodded his comprehension regardless. Philip released his grip a little and shoved his member back into P.T.'s welcoming cave.

Tears flowed freely from the abused man's eyes now and pained screams were muffled by the length between his lips. Philip had resumed the kicking of his sensitive cock and balls, every impact making Phineas's stomach twist until he felt nauseous. Philip holding him tightly to him while thrusting deep into his throat did nothing to help the sickness.

Philip came with a guttural groan, emptying his thick seed into Barnum's mouth. The now flaccid cock was pulled out of him and he prepared to spit out the disgusting contents. 

"Ah ah," Philip tutted, placing a finger on Phineas's lips. He took the hat off his head and held it in front of the man's face.

"You have two options. You can either swallow the cum in your mouth or spew it into your beloved hat," he teased, cocking his eyebrow. Barnum squeezed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. After considering how difficult it would be to clean his hat, he reluctantly swallowed the cum, hiccuping afterward in disgust.

Philip smiled and patted his cheek in appreciation. He then released him and commanded him to stand up. Barnum stood on shaking legs, and though he was taller than his partner physically, he felt smaller. His eyes showed that inner realization and Philip reveled in it. 

"I'm going to untie you now, and I want you to take off your costume and give it to me." Doing as he was told, Phineas removed every article of clothing he had and handed them dutifully to Philip. Philip himself stripped out of his own clothing and donned the ringmaster costume.

"I hope you see what this means Phin. You may be the master of the ring, but never forget that I'm the master of you," Philip reminded, gliding closer to Barnum. The man looked exhausted, his legs barely supporting him. But his erection, red on the verge of turning purple, was still standing painfully hard.

Philip gently coaxed Phineas to rest his head on his shoulder, and he all but collapsed onto him. His arms wrapped tightly around the shorter man's shoulders, as if he were clinging on for dear life. Philip eased his arms around the man's waist and led him to the bed.

Both men lay down, P.T.'s back pulled flush against Philip's chest. Philip rested a hand against his still erect member, vaguely brushing the skin. Phineas moaned in his half asleep state, the desperation to orgasm evident.

"I have one last test for you Phin," Philip informed, drawing a protesting groan from the man, though it only made him chuckle.

"I want you to stay like this," he indicated to his cock by running a finger down the length, " all night. If you obey, I'll reward you. But if you don't, you can count on there being a punishment for your disobedience." Barnum breathed hard and drew even closer to Philip.

"I...understand," he rasped, voice scratchy from his screaming and other activities. Philip turned his head and placed a loving kiss on his lips. 

Phineas fell asleep almost immediately after the kiss, appearing almost innocent in his slumber. Philip looked at him with unbridled affection. Whether P.T. knew it or not, Philip was doing this for him. He needed this, despite the fact that it would be hard to accept. 

Philip buried his nosed into the back of the man's neck and inhaled his scent, placing light kisses across his back. He pulled him even closer, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He eyed the man's still throbbing member and prayed it would stay that way till the morning. He'd much rather reward his beloved partner than punish him.

One last look at the peaceful resting face, and Philip too was fast asleep.  
~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is that! I know it was very strange but theses are all actually kinks people have and I did my research. Probably not exactly the way I write them, but they are real. New chapters will be up soon so stay tuned! Leave good thoughts in the comments below!


	5. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip gives Phineas his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a short transition chapter between longer ones. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Reward

Philip woke up first, no surprise there. Phineas had definitely taken the brunt last night, and it seemed to have an after effect the next morning. Still clothed in Barnum's ringmaster costume, Philip slowly sat upright from the bed. He removed the coat and other articles until only the black pants remained. 

His skin was sticky from sweat and the cool air of the room was a welcome relief from the stuffy outfit. He lay back down, his head propped on his elbow, and pulled the thin blanket up to Phineas's shoulder, smiling as the man snuggled closer to it and him. 

He cleared some wayward curls stuck to his partner's forehead, replacing them with a tender kiss. His skin still smelled strongly of sweat and sex. Philip ran his hand across Barnum's collarbone and proceeded down his chest. The sleeping man shuddered at the delicate caresses, trailing lower on his body.

Philip tapped his fingers across Phineas's navel in a skittering motion before finally finding his prize. He was beyond pleased to find his partner's member still rock hard and straining from the night before. He made a mental note of the amount of will power it would have taken to control oneself like that, and that if Phineas had this much self control and still chose to submit to him, then he really did wish to do so. He wrapped his fist around it gently and gave the lightest of pulls.

Barnum's eyes shot open and he arched his neck in a surprised moan. Philip took the hand supporting his head and placed it on P.T.'s neck, holding his head up and prohibiting him from looking down at his actions. He rubbed the side of his face along the curved throat and felt the Adam's apple bob against his palm. 

Another tug on his cock, and Phineas's whole body leaned into the touch. Philip pulled their bodies closer together and continued his slow, skillful strokes. Barnum responded with unsteady breaths and uninhibited moans. 

Philip pressed his finger against the slit at his tip, pushing Phineas over instantly. Thick shots of cum covered his stomach and chest, as well as Philip's hand. 

"Did you like your reward?" Philip inquired slyly. He got a pleased hum in response. Spent from his long awaited release, Barnum slumped against his partner, enjoying his warmth. The latter smiled at the display and got out of bed.

This prompted a very annoyed P.T. to sit straight up and frown at the standing figure. 

"How about we get ourselves cleaned up?" Philip asked, gesturing to the bathroom. Phineas gulped but nodded regardless, wondering what awaited him next.  
~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Next chapter is going to get a little more feely so be prepared ;)


	6. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Philip spend time in the bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my uncalled for hiatus! Life got in the way and I was struck by some severe writer's block. This is a bit lighter chapter cause I am in the mood for it. Please forgive the wait and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Bathing

The water was steaming in the relatively cold room. The little lines of heat were visible, creating a thick humidity that fogged up any glass nearby.

Barnum's toes curled against the cold wooden floor, yearning to slip into the warm swaddle of the bath. Philip ran his hand through the water one last time before pulling it out and flicking the droplets off.

"Get in," he said, pointing to the tub while grabbing a towel for his hands. Phineas edged closer to the porcelain and dipped a foot inside to test the heat. Slowly, he lowered himself into the delicious warmth, relishing the feeling of the water swathing him every inch of the way. The water splashed around his neck as he settled deep in it, awaiting his next set of instructions. It surprised him a bit too, that he was actually listening to the man standing above him. He was P.T. Barnum for god's sake! He never listened to anyone! But when it came to Philip Carlyle, all bets were off.

Lost in his stupor, P.T. didn't realize that Philip had discarded his pants and was standing at the edge of the tub as well. Was he planning on joining him? His question was answered as Philip slid gracefully into the bath beside him.

Hands found his hips and guided them to the side, forcing Barnum to elevate himself and allow Philip to slip under him. When he was immersed in the water once more, he found himself seated between Philip's legs, his back drawn tightly to his chest.

The sensations, the warmth of the water combined with the heat of Philip's skin and his steady heartbeat pounding against him, encompassed Phineas in a deep sense of serenity, his eyes slipping closed.

"Let's start cleaning you up, shall we?" Philip whispered in his ear, the coolness of his breath and stark contrast to warmth all around him. Barnum groaned almost silently but Philip picked up on it. He took the sponge and ran it slowly down the man's chest, careful to avoid any sensitive areas. Phineas sighed contentedly and sank deeper into Philip. 

"You like that?" He queried, gently, genuine care for Barnum in his voice. The tired man nodded weakly in response, hoping the feeling would last forever. The sponge caressed its way down his legs, again careful to avoid any tender parts of him. Philip repeated his motions with the sponge, effectively cleansing P.T. with each stroke. 

Then the sponge was put to the side and one of Philip's arms were around Phineas's torso, supporting his body against his own. The other hand smoothed out his damp curls, which were splayed haphazardly across his forehead. 

"You know that everything I do is for you, right?" Philip asked, tone tender and voice warm. Phineas's eyes opened, and he tilted his head to look up at Philip with confusion.

"How do you figure that?" He rasped, voice still sore from last night. Philip sighed with a chuckle and nuzzled his face into the crook between Barnum's neck and shoulder.

"You're a wild spirit Phin. You listen to no one and can't be controlled. But being that free can become burdensome. You need someone who can control you, you crave it. That's why you don't resist me in our games," he explained, placing tender kisses up the man's neck up to his ear. 

"That's why you like being mine," he whispered again, but there was something else along with the care in his voice. A need, primal and raw, accompanied the sweetness and made for an intoxicating cocktail. Phineas gasped when he felt Philip's hand rub across the right side of his chest, ever so lightly stimulating the hard nub located there. Deft fingers pinched the bud, rolling it around firmly but gently, pulling deep groans from Barnum's chest. His other hand left P.T.'s head and performed similar ministrations to the left. 

"What makes you think you know me so well?" Phineas teased, somehow emboldened by the care he was receiving. He yelped and arched helplessly when he was treated to a sharp twist of his nipples. Clearly, Philip had not been pleased with his remark. 

Without another word, Philip's hands were on his hips again, flipping him over so quickly, he fell face first back into the water. Sputtering, he used the sides of the tub to support himself and raised his soaked head to lock eyes with the man before him.

He reached for the sponge once more, gingerly running it up and down Phineas's back, his expression stoic and bland, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Barnum, on the other hand, was breathing heavily, his eyes darting all over Philip's countenance to detect any semblance of emotion. It boggled his mind that the man could show so much interest in him one minute and act like he was completely insignificant the next.

The sponge was squeezed dry and once again placed to the side. Nimble fingers took its place, dragging along his shoulder blades. Phineas's eyes slid shut once more, reveling in the smooth caresses. The dexterous hands affectionately kneaded his lean back, the skin raising with goosebumps every where the burning touch trailed. Philip ran a single finger down the entire middle of his back, stopping at the small of it. Both hands settled there a firmly massaged, moving lower and lower. 

Phineas released a silent moan when the artful digits squeezed the tight muscles of his ass. Philip repeated the motion, more forceful this time and Barnum moaned deeply. Relishing the new sound, Philip himself groaned and rested his head against his partner's forehead. Using his legs, he raised Phineas's feet until they were outside the tub, hooking them onto the sides to support his entire weight. 

"Stay right where you are. Don't move," Philip ordered, observing his colleague's form tense. He raised his head and captured the straining man's lips deeply, cradling his head. He trailed the heated kisses down his jaw, nipping mercilessly at his neck. 

As he peppered the man, he found a specific point on the side of his neck that seemed to be more sensitive than the others. He caught the skin between his teeth, rolling it around. Without warning, his teeth clamped down, breaking the skin and allowing bright red blood to pulse fromm the tiny wound. 

Phineas keened then hissed as Philip lapped up the liquid, savoring the metallic flavor.

"I didn't know you tasted that damn good Phin," he complimented, licking the last droplets away.

He showered the man in affectionate kisses and bites, hands roaming everywhere, worshipping the form before him. Phineas's limbs were trembling terribly, threatening to give way at any moment. Philip had worked his way back to his lips, claiming them fiercely.

And somehow, as if he'd sensed it, he gently coaxed Barnum's limbs back into the tub just before the man could collapse. 

Phineas buried his face into the crook of Philip's neck and breathed. It surprised him to no end how content he felt like this, in the embrace of this man. Philip's arms enveloped him, pulling him into his lap, all huddled to one side of the large tub.

"Phin I..," Philip began but was cut off by Barnum's head abruptly lifting from his shoulder. The older man looked at him indecisively, as if arguing with himself. But he was stunned when P.T. placed his lips softly onto Philip's, bringing a hand up to hold the side of his face. Philip responded to the kiss gently, allowing Phineas to control it, savoring the tenderness.

When he pulled back, Barnum's eyes held something akin to innocence. It was a peculiar form of hope, perhaps that his actions would be accepted, or that the point he was trying to make was understood. 

And it was.

Philip saw before him a man who had accepted him. Him as a person. He could see the trust and that his partner felt safe around him. He knew that it would be a long time before Phineas could ever fully accept or understand his methods, but this was a giant step in the right direction. 

Philip offered the man, waiting nervously for a reaction, a genuine warm smile, trying to pour as much fondness as he could into the simple gesture. But it was enough to make Barnum's eyes light up brighter than a thousand stars.

He nestled into Philip once more, satisfied to stay there for as long as he could.  
~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is that! More deeply than other chapters but hopefully good. The breaks I take won't be too long from now on, an I'll try to be consistent with updates. Also check out my other TGS story cause it has more of a plot! Thank you! And please comment good thoughts below :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, anything good to share, put it in the comments down below! And I will take suggestions for any kinks or scenes that you want to read about. Hope you liked it, and if you didn't then don't read any further, cause it's going to get more explicit really fast.


End file.
